The Marriage Project
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Carlos is a gay nerd, Logan is a bully. What happens when the two get paired together for a school project in which they have to be 'Married? This story was requested by spcecse7. Might become Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos' POV**

I hate Monday. I'm not well rested because I stayed up doing God knows what the night before, I have to make sure I didn't lose anything I needed to turn in for class and make sure I did all of Friday's homework.

But the absolute worst was Logan Mitchell. Also known as Satan. His only reason for existing is to make my life a living hell, and he is the best at what he does. I could barely do anything around him without him making it seem Gay and or nerdy.

Yes I'm gay and I'm a nerd. I'm a nerdy gay. I had known since I was thirteen when my two best friends, Kendall and Jett, came out as a couple. It got me thinking and after an awkward make out session with another friend, Dak, I found out I was indeed gay. We dated for a while, but he later realized he was straight, so we ended it on good terms.

A familiar honk heard from outside tears me back into reality. I check myself in the mirror, my usual look of disappointment. My white button up covered by my favorite purple vest, khaki pants and VANS. My black rimmed glasses pulling the whole outfit together.

I shrug at my reflection before turning to grab my already fully packed backpack, I throw it over my shoulder and head downstairs.

'Papi! I'm leaving!' I yelled as I exited the house.

'Dude, what took so long?' Jett asked from the driver seat of his Subaru.

'I was out of the house in like, less than thirty seconds.' I back fired as I sat in the backseat.

'Sup Litos.' Kendall greeted from the passenger seat.

'Hello Kenny.' I said back.

'So what were you so busy doing this weekend that you didn't bother to call us?' Jett asked as he backed out of the driveway.

'I just needed some alone time. Plus there was a Doctor Who Marathon, and I didn't want to spend half the time answering all you guys' questions about what the hell was happening.' I teased.

'I dont care what you say, that show is complicated.' Jett said in their defense.

'Neither of you have ever seen a whole episode of the show, so hush.' I said in my favorite show's defense.

'Actually, I started watching from season one last week on Netflix, its a pretty decent show.' Kendall chirped.

'Pretty decent my ass! The tenth Doctor is my wet dream come true.' I said excitedly.

'Shush dont spoil it! I'm still with the ninth Doctor.' Kendall scolded.

'Sorry. What episode are you on?' I asked.

'I just finished part one of the one when that kid always says 'Are you my Mummy?' I started part two but, Jett wouldn't let me finish because he got jealous of Captain Jack Harkness.' Kendall said while pinching his boyfriend's cheek.

'You called him the hottest guy you'd ever seen!' Jett whined as he pulled onto the school parking lot.

'He is the hottest guy I ever seen but I dont wanna date a hottie, I wanna date you.' Kendall said.

I winced at his sentence and looked over to Jett who looked absolutely appalled before he got out of the car.

'Man that came out so wrong!' Kendall yelled as he and I got out of the car, making sure to lock it.

I watch in pure amusement as Kendall runs after Jett.

'Awe look, the little nerd got lucky enough to be invited into a threesome. How sweet.' the all but familiar voice said from behind me.

I roll my eyes and kept just started walking to the building. I didn't want to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing just how far under my skin he was.

'Oh dont run away you fairy.' Logan said as he grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.

I hated looking at him, because he was fucking gorgeous. Every time he accused me of wanting him to fuck like a little bitch he was right, but I'd kill myself before I told him that.

'I'm not running from anything, I just dont like being around closed minded, ignorant, mouth breathing dick monkeys, like you.' I snarled before I snatched my arm away and headed to class.

If you are wondering why I had the balls to stand up to Logan it's because Palm Woods High School had the lowest tolerance for violence. Say what you want, but the second you swing at someone you will be expelled. So I'd dare Logan to hit me, just so I could see him kicked out of school.

The day went on as normal, classes a text from Kendall saying that he was back on Jett's good side, Logan being a dick in the hallways and finally lunch.

'So what sick thing did you have to do to apologize to Jett this time?' I ask Kendall, Jett didn't have this lunch so this was me and Kendall's gossip time.

'Supply closet sex, you know, show him how hot I think he is.' Kendall said plainly.

'I'd kill for what you two have, someone to talk to and distract me from anything and everything. Then again I'd slap a priest just for a quickie, does that make me a slut or a wannabe slut?' I asked while munching on a corndog.

'No, it makes you lonely. Carlos you need to start talking to people again, when we were little you were a social butterfly. Now you're like a social...snail or something.' Kendall said.

He was right, I used to talk to everyone, but then I came out. Everyone still treated me same so it didn't matter, until Logan transferred. He made joke after joke, to the point I stopped doing anything with anyone in public so he wouldn't have so much to make fun of. That back fired when I started pouring myself into my school work, then I became a nerd.

'I know how I was but things are different now.' I replied.

'How so?' Kendall challenged.

'Back then Logan didn't exist in my mind, and being gay didn't either.' I explained.

'So you're letting Logan, _Logan,_ control your happiness?' Kendall said.

I stopped eating when I realized, Kendall was absolutely...right. Why was I letting Logan's stupidity control my actions? I didn't care about his opinion.

'Kendall, why didn't you give this speech, I dont know, when I was fifteen?' I asked my best friend with a smile.

'Because I... am a little stupid.' Kendall admitted, unable to come up with a reason.

Lunch went on with us talking about how I was gonna come out of the shell I been building since tenth grade. Eventually the bell rang and Kendall and I went our different ways.

I hated this class, Professional Communication. Why do I hate it? Because of...

'What's up Pop Tart Fart.'

Fucking Logan. I normally would have frowned or came up with a snappy comment, but now that I had Kendall knock some sense into me.

'What is up beef cake?' I said teasingly back to him in a semi slutty voice.

Logan looked like I had just did some type of impossible magic trick.

I winked at him giving a smirk that haven't used since he moved here. I went to my seat, totally proud of myself for making the never quiet Logan speechless for the first time. I watched as the teacher, Mr. Roque, walked in and sat at his desk.

'OK, class, we are doing a project that will last for two months. It will be worth eighty percent of your semester grade, the other twenty being the final exam. you will be doing this with a partner, not a group, not one person does it all. Dont get excited about it because I'm going to be picking your partner.' Mr. Roque said.

The class groaned in unison.

'You all know my job is to teach you things you will actually use when you graduate, like how to get a job. This project must be done with a partner, because this is a marriage project.'

'What!?' the class yelled.

'That's right, you will be married, writing and turning in reports on the events of the marriage every week. Now get ready because now I am going to tell you who you are going to be married to.'

I was doodling while I waited to hear my named called.

'Carlos Garcia and...Logan Mitchell.'

'What?! I cant be married to him! No way, I might be gay but I have standards!' I yelled in pure anger.

'Well tough, because it's either you marry him or you marry someone else next year when you retake the class next year because this class is mandatory for graduation.' the teacher said.

I sat down and groaned at the world. This just had to happen, God clearly wanted me to be stuck in my shell and wanted Logan to make sure I stayed in there.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Logan smiling at me in a way I found simply wrong.

This is gonna be the worst two months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos' POV**

I sat in my seat pouting to myself as Mr. Roque continued telling people who they were gonna be married to.

I'm gonna be forced to spend time with Logan, ugh, the very thought made me sick to my stomach. I was gonna be married to a complete and total jerk. I can't imagine what Kendall and Jett are gonna have to say about that.

'I want this project to be as realistic as you can possibly make it. I am not legally allowed to require you to be in relationships, but I can require you to go on dates and turn in reports. And to make it even more real I have bought you all plastic engagement rings, have your spouse come and get it. Whoever gets the ring is the one who is gonna propose.' the teacher explained holding a bag of cheap plastic rings.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Logan getting up and heading for the teacher's desk. I didn't know how to take it, Logan deciding to be the one to propose to me. I thought for sure he would love me to be on my knees for him. Ok even in my head that sounded dirty.

'Alright and propose.' Mr. Roque instructed.

I watched with cautious eyes as Logan stood in front of me and looked me in the eyes before going on one need.

'Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mitchell?' Logan said in a almost sweet tone, almost, I knew too much to believe Logan had anything sweet about him.

'Whatever.' I groaned as I held out my hand.

'Ah ah, make it realistic.' Logan said with a smirk.

I knew he was just making another fucking joke, but I needed this grade. So I put on my game face.

'Yes, I would love to marry you.' I said calmly with no emotion.

Its not real marriage, just a grade. I just have to treat it like school work, and Logan is just my project partner, not my husband.

'Was that hard?' Logan teased as he put the ring on my finger.

'Harder than finding a cure to cancer.' I spat him as I took my hand out of his and went back to my drawing.

'Alright sit next to your spouse because the first part of the project is creating a lie on how you two met and ended up dating and eventually got married. The more believable it is the higher the grade. I am passing the project guidelines so you will know what parts of the project are for a grade.' Mr. Roque said while handing out packets.

After Logan and I had our packets Logan got his stuff and sat in a seat next to mine.

'So how did you get lucky enough to get married to me?' Logan asked smugly.

'It was an arranged marriage, arranged by your father, Lucifer.' I snapped.

I went through the packet and read the requirements, but there was one sentence in red that said** NO DIVORCES WILL BE ALLOWED! **

'Dammit.' I groaned, there was no way out of this.

'So, since you're stuck with me how about you be a dear and help me with this?' Logan suggested as he pulled his notebook.

Fine, let's say we met in middle school.' I said.

'That happened.' Logan said back.

'You had just moved here from Texas and I had just came out of the closet and was being bullied by a big bag of dicks and you stood up for me. That's how we became friends.' I said.

'Very believable, also very very gay.' Logan said as he wrote everything down in his notebook.

'Ok, you know what? I dont like you either, but I need this grade. So I can graduate and get to a out country college, so lets try to get through this marriage without any unnecessary communication.' I offered as a truce.

'Lack of communication will destroy a marriage.' Logan said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to collect myself. The rest of class was spent filling in details on how we met and Logan being a jerk. I thanked God when I checked the time and found there was only five minutes before I would be set free.

'Alright I suggest you get your partner's contact information.' Mr. Roque advised.

I wrote my number and my address down on a sheet of paper and gave it to Logan, who gave me a sheet with his number and address.

'Try to stalk me after this project is over.' Logan joked.

Ok, that was it, I was NOT putting up with this for two months.

The bell rang and I grabbed Logan by the hair and dragged his protesting body out of the class room. In the halls I got some weird looks but I didn't give two thirds of a fuck. I threw Logan into the first supply closet I could find.

Logan slammed into the wall, but before he could charge at me I used my black belt karate skills to throw a high kick at him. I didn't kick him but my foot was an inch away from his nose.

'Listen to me Mitchell, I could hospitalize you right now. The only reason I haven't is because I dont want to be expelled, but dont push me. You have been ruining my life since you moved here, I became a shut in because of you! All I look forward to is graduating and heading off to Spain for college, and being as far away from here as I can be. So if you make me fail this class, so help me God, I will kick your ass!' I promised.

Logan stared at me in shock, his mouth closing and opening like he wanted to say something. I put my foot on the ground and looked Logan in the eyes.

'Do you understand?' I asked threateningly.

Instead of answering, or attacking me, Logan did something I never thought he would do.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a hot and wet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos' POV**

I was wide eyed as Logan pushed me against the door of the supply closet. He was still kissing me, and he was tightening his grip on my waist. It wasn't painful, just frightening. Was Logan gay? Was he into me?

No way.

With that made up in my mind I pushed him away from me and began aggressively rubbing my lips.

'What the fuck?!' I yell angrily as I glared at him.

'I- I don't-' Logan stuttered.

I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say, I stormed out of the supply closet and marched .

I was so...something between pissed off, sad, and frustrated I was crying.

'Carlos!' I turned and saw Dak running my way.

'What's wrong?' Dak asked as he got closer to me.

I pulled him into a hug and held him tight. I needed someone, anyone, with no strings attached. Logan had stolen my first kiss in three years. I felt dirty, like I needed to be cleaned, I wanted to scrub the Logan off.

'Dak I know you're straight, but I need you.' I was practically begging him.

'What do you need?' Dak asked as he pushed me back so I could see his face.

'Kiss me, don't ask why, just...please.'

He looked around, we were in the hallway but, the bell had rung a little while ago so it was empty. He looked back at me and he nodded.

'Thank you.' I breathed thankfully.

Dak licked his lips, the way he always used to, before he kissed me. I had to go up on my tip toes to meet him halfway.

I felt a tear run down my face when our lips met. The kiss was soft, and kinda nervous on both our parts. Dak nibbled on my bottom lip gently, I let him in shakily. I didn't want to fight for dominance, so I let him do whatever he wanted to do with me.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but I know that we didn't stop until I was light headed.

When we finally broke the kiss, I sighed breathlessly. I had forgotten how good kissing was, and made a mental note to try to do it more often. Just with someone special, not an ex who's showing pity.

'I forgot what that felt like.' Dak sighed.

'Kissing dudes?' I asked.

'No, kissing you.' Dak said before pulling me into another kiss, but this one was different from the one we just had. It was more like the one with Logan. The memory of Logan still too fresh in mind.

I shoved him away violently, in my irrational state, believing he wasn't Dak, but Logan in a sick disguise.

'Get off of me Mitchell!' I screamed before running out of the hall.

I kept running until I was at the main door, I stopped and thought about what will happen if I left right now. I'd miss my art class, I'd have to explain to my Mami why I was home so early, not to mention having to explain my freakout to Kendall and Jett.

I didn't care, I just didn't think I could be around anyone right now. Everyone was either Logan or Dak, I didn't want to think about either of those SOBs.

I ran out of the school and I just kept running, despite me being a nerd, I was athletic. My Papi is a cop, a paranoid cop, so I got forced into karate classes. In case I'm ever in danger, or am being kidnapped or something. So I was made it home in like ten minutes.

I unlocked the door and was met by a very oddly expected sight.

My Mami popped up from behind the couch with a small revolver, I could tell it was totally loaded, aimed right at me.

'Carlos?' she asked as she stood up.

'I- I know I should be at school, b-but I can't.' I sobbed.

I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. It was the one place I felt safe, like no one, not even Logan could ever hurt me in here. My eyes filled with more tears at the thought of him.

Of course the day I decided to come out of my social shell THIS happens! My bully kissed me, my ex kissed me, not even mentioning my fucking marriage. At this point, retaking the class was looking better and better.

Those bastards. Confusing me like this. Dak I understand, he might still have feelings for me. Logan was, like always, the cause of my freakout.

He was my homophobic bully, he's not supposed to kiss me or have feelings for me. He should be mocking me and hurting my feeling, so I'd know the only feeling I have for him is hate.

Now I was confused, what if deep deep deep down I like him a little. Maybe he picked on me so he wouldn't seem gay. What if he's just some chicken shit closet case. Maybe he's sexually confused and needs to experiment. That's how I was with Dak.

Oh yeah, Dak. The other boy who kissed me today. God, I sound like a whore, just going around being kissed by whoever. Again, not gonna mention the fact that I'm a married man now.

So I'm whore and a cheater. I'm a cheating whore!

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

'Mami! I just need a few hours!' I yelled.

'I'm not your mom, I'm your husband.'

I jumped up and saw the one thing I never ever wanted to see. Logan Mitchell was in my house, worse, he was in my room. That was it, the last straw the last I showed my emotions I was twelve. That means I hadn't cried or gotten violent in four years, and this was my trigger.

'GET THE FUCK OUT!' I screamed as I tackled him with all my force. We landed in the hallway with a loud thud. I ended up on top of him, and the first thing I did was wrap my hands around his.

'You jerk! You're taking everything from me! My social life, my love life, my self-esteem, my chance to get to a out of country college and now this! The one place I find more sacred than church! How dare you?!' I growled as I slowly tightened my grip.

'Carlos! What are you doing?!' I heard Mami scream before I felt her pulling me off of the devil that was currently turning blue.

'You're gonna kill him!' Mami yelled.

'Mami its Logan! Logan Mitchell!' I yelled.

Mami had pulled the revolver out of her back pocket and aimed it at Logan in less than two seconds.

'Woah! I just came by to say sorry and that I didn't know about you and Dak!' Logan said quickly as he threw his hands in the air.

'This is the little shit that's been bothering you? I've fought tougher putas at the supermarket over bargain bleach.' Mami commented with a smirk.

'I know that, I've seen you on Black Friday.' I replied, calming down a bit from my murder mode.

'You're black belt, you could take him with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back. Why haven't you dealt with him?' Mami asked.

'No violence policy at school. If I could I would have broke at least three of his bones already.' I snarled at Logan who was still staring at Mami's gun.

'Wait, apologize for what? What did you do to my baby?' Mami asked, before taking the gun off safety.

'I kissed him.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

How did I go from marrying the guy of my dreams, to finally nutting up enough to kiss Carlos, to seeing him with someone else, to following him home, to having a gun pointed at me? This was not how I imagined spending my Monday.

I like Carlos, but when I finally realized that it was too late. I had moved here from Texas, and at my old school being gay wasn't a good thing. So when I moved I kinda took that with me, but I really didn't have a problem with it. When I saw him, he was simply gorgeous, but I didn't say that, because the thought of me being gay scared me. Instead I started with the jokes, and I just kept going, just to get some kinda reaction from him.

I wanted nothing more than to make him smile, I've never seen him smile. Since I didn't know how to make him smile, I made him scowl and frown.

'OK, I'm gonna let you two settle this, Carlos if he tries anything I'm sure you'll take him.'

Carlos' mom said, pulling me back into reality.

'Of course.' Carlos said before his mom walked away, leaving me alone with Carlos.

'What do you want?' Carlos asked coldly.

'I told you, to apologize. I didn't know you were with Dak.' I said.

'I'm not with him, I was, but that was a long time ago. What you should be sorry for is kissing me.' Carlos replied.

'I'm sorry for that too, it was just-'

'Just what Logan, another one of your sick jokes? What, did you think I was gonna melt into you like some desperate slut? News flash, I don't want you.' Carlos said angrily.

Well that hurt.

'It wasn't a joke, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you.' I explained.

'Why?'

'Because I like you.' I confessed.

Wow, this is the first time I ever said that out loud. To be honest it felt kinda good to put it out there. Too bad nothing is gonna change because of it. Carlos is still gonna hate me, maybe even more now.

'You what? No you don't, you're homophobic.'

'I'm in the closet, I mess with you so no one will think I'm gay.' I said.

'How long?' Carlos asked.

'First day I saw you I think, but I didn't want to accept it, but I wanted to you so bad. I know I cant make you smile so I took whatever reaction I could get from you.' I explained as I finally stood up.

'Well, I hope you know this changes nothing. I still don't want anything to do with you, but I'm gonna bury it for the next two months. After that, I'm done with you, are we clear?' Carlos said strictly.

'Got it.' I said in disappointment.

'Since you're here lets start early on this project, because I have no intentions of going back to school today.' Carlos said with a sigh.

'Me either, but can I ask one question?' I asked nervously.

'What?'

'Why did your mom point a gun at me?' I asked.

'My Papi is a paranoid cop, before they got married my Mami was a gang banger. So neither of them trust strangers, plus your quite famous here. Lucky for you Papi is at wasn't here.' Carlos said dully.

'Your mom was a gang banger?' I asked in shock.

'Yup, now let's get on with this project, but we're doing it in the living room, you're not allowed in my room.' Carlos informed before heading back to his room.

He came back with his backpack and led me to down the stairs to the living room, where his mom was.

'Everything alright?' she asked.

'Yes, me and Logan have to work together on a project.' Carlos said to her.

'What kind of project?'

'We're married.' I said.

'Ok, I'm just gonna leave, I have a lunch date with your father anyway.' she said as she stood up and grabbed her purse and sweater.

She walked past us on her way to the door, but she didn't leave until she gave me one last mean look.

'OK, we already have the how we met, so now we have to get to know each other.' Carlos said as he sat on the couch.

'Um...OK.' I said as I sat down as far away from him as I could.

We both sat silently for a few long minutes,

'This is awkward.' Carlos said.

'Yes it is.' I agreed.

'How about we try to make a list of things about ourselves and trade them and write the paper that way.' Carlos suggested.

'Study guide said it has to actually be discussed.' I informed.

'Fine, who goes first?' Carlos asked.

'Doesn't matter to me.' I replied with a shrug.

'I'll go.' Carlos sighed.

'Cool, let me get my note book out.' I said before pulling a spiral and a pencil out of my backpack. Once I was ready I nodded at Carlos to let him know he could start talking.

'Um, I'm an only child, I'm Latino and Mexican, it bugs me when people just say Mexican. I'm hoping to go to University of Barcelona in Spain for degree in business. I love reading and writing, my favorite writer is James Patterson, The Witch and Wizard series is...amazing. I came out of the closet when I was thirteen, after my two best friends came out as a couple.'

'Kendall and Jett right?' I interrupted.

'Yeah.'

'What are their last names?' I asked.

'Kendall Knight and Jett Stetson.' Carlos asked.

I quickly wrote their names down before signalling him to continue.

'My first boyfriend was my friend, who at that time was bi-curious, Dak Zevon. We dated for five months, but then he decided he was straight, so we ended on good terms.'

'It took him five months to figure that out?! How slow is he?' I asked in shock.

'Whatever, that's all you are getting from me, now your turn. Never thought I'd say this, tell me about yourself Logan.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlos' POV**

I had taken out my spiral and pencil and was waiting for Logan to start talking.

Never thought that I'd say that.

'Well I'm an only child too... ahh my parents are both lawyers. I'm originally from Dallas Texas, we moved here because my parents got relocated. My best friend from home, James Diamond, he moved with us because his parents travel a lot so he practically lived with us anyway.'

'Diamond? Where have I heard that name?' I asked.

'His parents own Diamond Cosmetics, that's why they always travel. They pride themselves on personally finding the ingredients for their products.' Logan answered.

'Hmm. Continue.' I said, getting back on track.

'I told you, being gay in Texas wasn't good, being a lesbian was OK, but not gay. It always pissed me off, but life only gave me lemons, no sugar for the lemonade. So I bit my tongue, I was happier than turkey after Thanksgiving when we moved.' Logan said in, wait for it, an accent.

'Wow, where did that come from?' I asked.

'What?' Logan said in his accent again.

'That! The accent.' I pointed out.

'Oh it sneaks out when I get excited, or tired, or whatever.' Logan explained in his usual non accent.

I made sure to right that bit down in all caps and underlined it.

'Moving on, I got here and met you, fell for you, started picking on you and you know the rest.' Logan summed up.

I wrote that down and looked at the paper, it wasn't enough for me to write a two page report on, even with my amazing vocabulary.

'This isn't enough, I need more facts if I'm gonna have a half decent report to turn in.' I said.

'Well what kind of facts because I cant think of anything else.' Logan sighed.

'How about your favorite things...oh, and tell me why you love it.' I suggested.

'OK, My favorite writer is obviously Shakespeare, because come on, Romeo and Juliet, and Midsummer Night's Dream are amazing. Plus he made up half the language he used in his books. God his sonnets, there is one that I can never remember the title of but I have it memorized.' Logan said excitedly, and there was that accent again.

'Recite it.' I said.

'My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun, Coral is far more red than her lips' red. If snow be white, why then her breast so dun. And if hair be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks. And in some perfume is there more delight, that that in the breath from my mistress reeks. I grant I never seen a goddess go, my mistress when she walks treads on the ground. But yet by heaven I think my love is rare, by any means she lies with false compare.' Logan said smoothly.

'Wow, that is beautiful, could you write that down?' I asked as I handed him the spiral.

While he was writing I had a question that I was dying to ask.

'Logan, the sonnet was lovely, but what does it actually mean?'

Logan kept writing but he answered.

'Well, you know how in most love poems they compare the girls to goddess, and make them seem so unearthly beautiful? Shakespeare didn't do that, he said his mistress wasn't a goddess, she didn't smell like flowers, her cheeks aren't rosy red,but he loves her and doesn't compare her to beauty at all. I like it because if everyone thought like that there would be a lot less superficial.' Logan said as he finished writing and handed me the spiral.

'Thanks, continue.' I said.

'OK, I'm faithful to my Shakespeare, but my favorite book is hands down The Odyssey. I loved the characters, I mean Odysseus is the most persistent character of all time.' Logan said.

'Actually, Captain Jack Harkness is the most persistent.' I corrected.

'That beef cake from Doctor Who and Torchwood?' Logan asked with a shocked face.

'You watch those shows?' I asked in amazement.

'I hear about a show that's been on fifty years with twelve guys playing the same guy, duh I'm gonna watch it. Do you watch those shows?' Logan asked.

'Of course I watch! Those are my top two favorite shows!' I said excitedly.

'I cant believe this, I snagged a guy with TV taste. Wait do you watch Merlin too?' Logan asked, accent in full power.

'Hell yes, Arthur is my dream guy.' I said in my fan girl voice.

'Hello, the guy who played Percival was hottie of the show! He was a six foot five pure sex God. I mean imagine having him in bed, I'd bet my big toe he is a beast.' Logan said.

I quickly realize that his Texan accent isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

'I will admit he was hot as lava on hot summer's day, but the main focus was on Arthur, not to mention Merthur subtext.' I reasoned.

'Merthur?'

'You can't tell me you don't see the bromance between Merlin and Arthur.' I gasped.

'Well yeah I see it, but I didn't know there was a name for it.'

'Do you know about fanfiction?' I asked as I am hit with a brilliant idea.

'Fan what?' Logan asked.

'OK, put away the notebooks. I am going to show the world of fanfiction, aka a gay teen's heaven.' I instructed

I know it was strange that today had so many damn events, but if there was one thing I know wont change is that the world of fanfiction will always be my escape. After becoming a shut in, I needed to find something to do to past my time, a pass time that became a passion.

I was always a lot of things, a nerd, gay, a whovian and a shut in, but I wasn't selfish. Even a closet case jerk like Logan deserved to be introduced to fanfiction. What type of husband would I be if I denied him that right?


End file.
